


Annie Edison's Trapper Keep-Her

by w00t4ewan



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4487541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w00t4ewan/pseuds/w00t4ewan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frankie and Annie discover a secret about the Dean and enjoy celebratory dinner together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Annie Edison's Trapper Keep-Her

"Frankie, you decorated your binder"  
"What can I say? I had lovely inspiration from a lovely young woman"

Annie couldn't believe Frankie Dart had actually called her lovely. She thought so very little of herself but to have her mentor compliment her made her day.

"What are you doing after class?" Frankie asked. "Maybe you could drop by my office and we could review spread sheets together"

Annie smiled, "That sounds amazing"

After Introduction to Flogging, Annie made her way to Frankie's office with a pep in her step. She knocked on the door and Frankie welcomed her inside.

"What kind of spread sheets are we reviewing? Class schedules? Frisbee to student ratio? Alcohol per capita?"

"Even better!" Frankie exclaimed. "The Dean's school dance budget!"

Annie squeed with excitement, "I thought only Dean Pelton had access to that"

"Not anymore!" Frankie smiled. "Turned out his password was Jeff"

Annie took a seat next to Frankie by the computer. Frankie opened the spread sheet and they both marveled in the rows and columns of color coordination.

"This is a thing of beauty!" Frankie said as she scrolled through the document.

/You're a thing of beauty/ Annie thought as she inhaled the scent of Frankie's perfume.

"What did you say?" Frankie asked as she looked over her shoulder.

"NOTHING!" Annie exclaimed. 

"Look at these if/then equations! This is the work of a fourth year Excel student"

Annie looked perplexed, "But Greendale only offers Excel for Idiots"

Frankie absent mindedly ran her hand through her hair, sending a wave of the scent of her shampoo in Annie's direction. Annie inhaled softly.

"Holy shit! Look at this water mark!" Frankie pointed at the bottom of the screen. "CITY COLLEGE!"

"THE DEAN HAS BEEN CHEATING ON US" Annie shouted in outrage. 

"Why that stupid, betraying little fart of a lesser god!"

"What are we going to do?" Annie asked.

"I tell you what we'll do! We'll cut his budget in two and put half of towards alligator extermination for the swimming pool!"

Annie watched as Frankie typed away at the keyboard. She smiled as Frankie subconsciously chewed at the corner of her lip. 

"HA!" Frankie shouted as she finished her evil plan and saved the document. "$600 to gator wrestling!"

"You are a true hero," Annie swooned as she sat on the edge of the desk.

Frankie turned around and they sat eye to eye with only inches between them

"Annie?"

"Yes Frankie?"

"You're sitting on my binder," Frankie pointed out.

Annie jumped off the desk and looked down at the smooshed flower on Frankie's leather binder. "Oh god! Frankie I'm so sorry! I have a hot glue gun in my locker!"

"No its okay. It was never going to look as good as your's anyway" Frankie frowned as she picked up the faux flower and twirled it in her hand.

"Really, I can fix it."

"No, it's broken. Just like me" Frankie sighed.

"Frankie, you're not broken. You're amazing! You single handedly saved Greendale"

"I guess so but I still feel left out"

"How about we go to dinner? Just you and me?"

"Really?" Frankie asked.

"Really." Annie confirmed. Her heart beat quickened at the thought of a date with Frankie. 

"I'd really like that," Frankie said with a grin. "You're an outstanding person, Annie Edison"  


Later that evening Annie pulled into Luigi's pizza and waited for Frankie to arrive. She checked her hair in the rear view mirror before getting out of her car.Frankie pulled up and waved.

They went inside and got a table. "I've never been here before" Frankie confessed.

"It's my favorite pizza place, Jeff brought me here once" Annie said without thinking.

"So you and Jeff, huh?"

"It was a fling, it really meant nothing" Annie replied hastily. 

"I've seen the way he looks at you, it meant something." Frankie said with a mischievous grin.

"No, no, he's not even my type"

"Well what /is/ your type?" Frankie questioned as she opened her menu.

"Ummm," Annie was panicking. She felt her face flush as she sipped at her water to stall. "Girls?"

Frankie looked up from her menu, "Girls?"

Annie nodded shyly 

"Wait a second," Frankie said narrowing her gaze. "You're trying to find out if I'm a lesbian to win the bet!"

Annie looked away and blushed even more, "Noooo"

"ADMIT IT! YOU'RE TRYING TO OUT ME!"

"OKAY! But it's not for the bet!"

"Then why all the flirtation, Edison?" Frankie pryed.

"It's because...because....it's because I like you!"

Frankie looked at her in shock, "What?"

"I have a huge lesbian crush on you" Annie confessed.

Frankie burst into laughter forcing Annie to join her with an awkward chuckle.

"Annie, darling, I think you're a bit confused. No one likes me. I'm an emotionally detached android from hell. Actual description from my mother, so you know it's true"

"No, Frankie. You're beautiful and funny and smart. And I really like you" Annie said shyly.

"Oh." Frankie nervously chewed at her lip. "Well, I like you too"  


"You do?"

"Yeah, of course I do. You remind me of me when I was younger," Frankie smiled.

"Oh" Annie sighed with a frown.

"Annie, you're wonderful. But it would never work between us. I'm far too old and decrepit for you. You're young you should date someone your own age."

"But I dated Jeff," Annie pointed out. "He's older than me"

"And look where that got you. Awkward glances from a community college professor. You should have higher standards" Frankie admitted.

Annie took Frankie's hand, "You are high standards."

Frankie blushed, "Annie, I just don't think it's a good idea. I work for the Dean and as I pointed out on my first day, I'm in charge"

"You've never broken the rules, Frankie?"

"Only once and I ended up in a jail cell with a fat woman in a wrestling costume in Mexico"

"Aren't you tired of living by spread sheets and notepads?"

"We would have to keep it a secret from the group," Frankie said thoughtfully.

"I won't tell if you don't tell," Annie smiled.

Frankie nodded, "Okay. But we try this on a trial basis like Microsoft Office when you first download it"

"Like Office," Annie agreed.  


They enjoyed dinner and Annie walked Frankie back to her car, hand in hand. 

"Are we crazy?" Frankie asked.

"Was Lisa Frank crazy when she created neon unicorns?" Annie smiled.

"Well, yes. Lisa Frank was an insane drug addict who created things she saw from bad acid trips," Frankie clarified.

Annie frowned, "Fine. You know whatever! We're not crazy"

"We're not crazy," Frankie repeated as she kissed Annie's cheek and said goodnight.


End file.
